


A New Role

by DakotoSenpai



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotoSenpai/pseuds/DakotoSenpai
Summary: Some are born into greatness while others must work for it; Shaping their lives from the choices and actions they make. In this Alternate Reality, Voltron has never been needed, nor has it been created. Instead, we focus on the intertwined lives of two. One who is known and loved by many, and another who is nearly absent, aside from the eyes of a potential lover. An Altean Prince known by the name of Lance and a Proud Marmora fighter who is known by the name of Keith. Introduced as children, standing side by side through brief adolescence, and perhaps, the start of something evolving past friendship once one finally reaches adulthood.





	1. A Diplomatic Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and credit to/for the following:
> 
> -Parfaitperi via Tumblr: Children: Prince Lance of Altea and Marmora Fighter Keith  
> -Littlecofiegirl via Tumblr: Klance Bodyguard AU with Galra Keith and Altean Lance  
> -Wolfpainters via Tumblr: Galra Marmora Prince Keith
> 
> Special Thanks to my friends who helped with reviews, narration, and construction!

     Altea was the shining star of the known civilizations. From their gorgeous planet, known for their elegant architecture, to their ever charming people. The royal family was well known and loved, even from those not from Altea originally could share an equal love for the diplomatic family. The wise choices they have made and the influence they have brought upon others in charity. The family was often the talk of the star system but was now more vibrant and lively than ever.

  
     The Little Prince of Altea, Lance, was quite the sparkling gem in his youth- proud and full of life, eager to make those around him joyful in his presence. Able to talk and walk all on his own, it was time for the little prince to receive someone capable of watching over him when the time came. Currently, it was a bit too early to entrust the heir to the throne in the hands of another child his age, but it wouldn't hurt to start scoping the potential candidates. One of which was the Galra.

  
     Unlike Alteans, Galra were known to be..less elegant. Instead of lavishing themselves in the finest silks and the rarest of gems, the Galra were more 'barbaric' as some would use to describe them. For Alteans, Intellect and talent were highly favored, while the Galra favored strength and skill for their people. Quite different in their ideologies, but plenty respectable on both ends. Some could say that a pair of an Altean and a Galra were quite compatible with one another.

  
Apart from the mass of Galra, there was a smaller group of skilled individuals known as the Marmora. More commonly known for housing their proud fighters, The Blades of Marmora. Those who had an eye for skill knew of their name, bringing up a potential candidate for the role of the Prince's bodyguard and future allies to the royal family.

  
     The elder child of the family, Allura had no need for a bodyguard as she was entrusted in the hands of a family friend, one that King Alfor entrusted with his own life. Being busy with her hectic studies, the Princess was not around for the introduction of candidates for her younger brother. Regardless, the younger of the two was ecstatic, barely able to keep a wide smile from erupting on his face.

  
     Lance was eagerly awaiting the arrival of guests, craving to see the new faces and races he could possibly meet during this day. Sitting atop of the throne chair- during one of the few times he was allowed to- he couldn't help but kick his small legs off the edge of the seat. Dressed in diplomatic robes of a pure white linen and an azure silk, little Lance was adorned with family jewels of sapphire and shining gold to compliment his sparkling eyes. The cool tones hues contrasting with the deep, warm tone of his skin and the deepened, curled locks of hair on his head. Yet, the blues enhances his cyan markings of his race, making him truly a gem to behold.

  
     Surely an exciting day for all those who were involved, receiving an invitation to Altea's castle to have an audience with the King and his charming heir. Though, it seems as if the large crowd had dwindled down to only a select few by the time every group had arrived, offering their best to protect the beloved prince. Nearly four groups were left, each from different walks of life. The Olkari, known for their enhanced knowledge of engineering. The Balmerans, masters at connecting with life forms through deep communication. The Arusians, Devoted followers with a high spirit to boot. Finally, the Marmorans, skilled Galra fighters who wish to prove themselves against the rest.

  
     King Alfor had requested their finest to be presented from the representative groups. Those who stepped forward being around the Prince's age who showed potential to be the prince's bodyguard. Regardless of being children at the given time, the individual chosen will have a great honor protecting the Prince once they have grown to be able to. After being chosen by the King himself, it was now time for the Prince to chose his soon to be bodyguard and companion.

  
Sliding off of the throne seat, Lance brushed off his robes with his small hands, attempting to retain a bit of maturity like his mother had asked him to. Learning from Allura, Lance held his head high, descending down the steps onto the grand floor to inspect and greet his potential candidate. King Alfor followed behind but gave the Prince his room to decide. After all, this would be the person to spend his years with once he grew older. But it seems as if this would be an easy decision as the Prince seemed to direct all attention to one particular group: The Marmora.

  
     Standing at the far right of the room, were just three individuals that belonged to this group. The two taller members took notice of the Prince's interest, saluting the heir with a fist over their chest. Lance bowed in return, despite there being no need for him to bow back, it was a sign of respect for both parties. Allura made sure to nail that through his little head from the start of their mannerism lessons.

  
     Once their respective formalities were taken care of, the two masked Marmora members removed their hoods, followed by the holographic flicker that their masks emitted in order to be taken off. Two bold and stern faces were shown to the Prince and the King alike. To the left of this group stood a rather intimidating Galra; A stockily built man with a deep frown on his face, one that more than likely meant business. On the Right, a narrow face with a pale purple tone accented white stripes of coloring to his fur, setting him apart from the other who had red markings on his person. Both of which were fascinating to the Prince who had never had the chance to get a closer look at their kind.

  
     The more frightening of the two spoke, carrying his voice as if it was weighted with pride and authority. “King Alfor. Prince Lance,” He began. “I am Kolivan, Leader of The Marmora, more specifically, the Blades. This,” Kolivan, now identified, motioned to his right. “This is Ulaz, my second in command; It is an honor to be in your presence.” The two saluted once again, emphasizing the amount of respect they had for the others. For a race that is most often looked down upon for their ways, to be seen as something greater was truly an honor.

  
     Resisting the urge to strike up a conversation, Lance kept his hands to his sides and listened politely. He may have been a Prince, but it still meant he had to respect his elders no matter what race they may be. A nod here, an affirmative hum there. Lance was being well behaved for a child of his age, but his eyes spoke the volumes of excitement that his mouth withheld. After seeing Kolivan and Ulaz, his eyes followed the movement of Ulaz’s hand, down towards the shoulder of a much smaller member of their people. Ulaz spoke, softer than Kolivan before him, “This is Keith. He is the one we present, and have full support in, to be the Prince’s future bodyguard.”

  
     Standing in front of the two, stood a much smaller boy, about the same height as the Prince, but carried a more mature stance with his body. One with feet spread evenly with his shoulders, his hands clasped behind his back, and a neutral expression set to his face. At first glance, he almost looked atlean, or human. His skin paler than the prince’s complexion and a pair of sharp purple eyes matched his gaze. His hair was longer, tilted upwards with ease and fanned out at the base of his neck. However, the same fur covered ears ever evident on his body, the purple coloring starting to spread from his cheeks, but had not quite engulfed his whole body. Compared to the others, his armor was similar but simpler and lighter for a child. Most likely meant just for show than any other use.

  
     Lance grinned seeing the other, finding him interesting due to the child-like curiosity running through his veins. “Hello!” Lance greeted him warmly, earning a simple nod of acknowledgment from Keith. Maybe it was their differences that lead to their attitudes towards one another, but it seems as if both were curious on either end. Keith gazing at the Prince’s robes when given the relief of not making eye contact; Lance opening observing the other as the other guests in the room watch the interaction.

   
     “Why aren’t you purple like the others?” Lance asked, pointing a finger towards the paler patches of skin on the other’s face. Keith leaned back a little, as if not expecting to be pointed out right on the spot for his appearance. Something was different about the boy but maybe it wasn't necessarily a bad thing in Lance’s eyes.

  
     “I’m still growing,” Keith responded, gently reaching his own hand out to lower the pointed appendage. “By the time I am old enough to fight, my fur will have grown in. My eyes will be yellow too.” Keith returned his hands to his back where they were before. “But what if you don't?” Lance asked, faking a soft gasp at the possibility of 'what if?’. Keith's small ears turned down at this, not liking the fact that he possibly wouldn't be like the others. Keith knew that he was a little different from being from a mixed family, and it was starting to show that the prince’s words affected him. His cheeks flushing a faint maroon, pointing his gaze off to the side. Lance tilted his head in response, trying to meet Keith's turned gaze. “I..uh..I'm sure you'll be bright and fluffy! Positive, really!” He smiled a grin, revealing a missing tooth from his smile, in hopes to cheer the little Galra up from his words.

  
     A small nudge to Keith's shoulder from Ulaz was enough to remind the little fighter to stay strong. A meek smile now on Keith's lips. After a rough start, the two seemed to be on an even ground. Lance gazed up to his father, giving a smile and a nod to signify he found his choice. Ulaz and Kolivan seem relieved to find that they would now be able to have a greater bond with the family if one of their members was in close relation to the prince.

  
     Soon, all of the remaining guests were sent on their way out of the castle, leaving the Mormora to stay for the night. A Long trip to Altea would be expended further due to the paperwork arrangements needed to be filled out. Lance took this opportunity to grab Keith by the hand and tug him around on a tour through the castle. “We’ll be in my room, later!” Lance laughed as the two disappeared down the nearest hallway.

  
     Keith was confused, for a Prince that needed to be well protected, how was he able to just wander around on his own- without the eyes of an adult keeping him safe. Glancing back at Kolivan as he was being dragged away, Keith was given a look. One that told him that he was expected to stick to the plan[, not to improvise or stray away from the job he was given. “Wait- Prince! I don’t think going off on your own is a good idea.” Keith advised, knowing that even though Lance was in no danger in his own home, there was always a chance. Being the only one around, Keith knew that this could be similar to a test on his protection capabilities.

  
     “It’s fine! You’re a bodyguard soooo-” Lance slowed his brisk walk, turning to look at Keith. “You can start protecting me now. Right?” He asked, more so rhetorical that a genuine question. The prince was correct, but it was nothing official if they were going by the book. “I guess that’s tru-” Keith agreed with his reasoning partially before being cut off by the jovial prince.“Great! Since you’ll be staying with me soon, we can go to my room.” Lance nearly demanded of the galra boy, resuming his march over towards his room. Perhaps not a tour of the castle as a whole, but at least the Prince’s room was a start.

  
     Aside from not having much of a choice in the matter, Keith followed along, making sure to retrace his steps later so he would be able to return to Ulaz and Kolivan once their little trip was over. To Keith, Lance was much brighter and bubbly in personality compared to the calm and strict adults he lived with back at the Marmora base. It was strange and confusing at first, but welcoming change after he got used to it. Part of him hoped that that lively nature wouldn’t fade like his had when he began training; not now, not when he grew older, not ever.

  
     Upon reaching the Prince’s room, the outside seemed to blend in with any other room in the hall. The automatic door just having a cream colored base with cyan accents for the control panel. Reaching up on the tips of his toes, Lance punched in his passcode to enter the room. The door clicking softly as a sound similar to pressure release was made, allowing the door to easily slide across the track. Peering into the room, it was easy to see that it was meant for royalty rather than an average child. Not many toys lined the room’s floor, but more elegant furniture instead.

  
     The layout of the room was rather simple but had its charm in its features. Large open windows, stretching from the window sill seats, up to the tip of the ceiling where they were covered with thin fabrics of a pale blue color. The fur rug on the ground providing a soft area to read upon and ponder. Large bookshelves with books on various topics and trinkets alike lined the shelving, followed by a grand wooden desk, covered with unfinished papers, lessons, and projects that Lance had yet to finish. Nearing the wall sat a generous bed. One that was big enough to fit a full grown adult but was meant just for the little prince, surely one that he would grow into over time. Fitted with cream and blue sheets, laced with fine embroidery stitching for him, Lance’s bed was nearly overcome with the sheer amount of pillows by the headboard. The canopy extended far up, thick drapes of navy were pulled and tied off to the side, allowing for privacy during his sleep.

    Apart from the Prince’s bedroom was a conjoined room, one that split into his own master bath and a walk-in wardrobe. Fitted with fine altean silks and linens, while the other was crafted with a large bath and rainfall shower. Atleans lived a life of luxury, one that anyone would be greatful to come home to each and every day. To say the least, Keith was impressed as he was shown around Lance’s room. It was nothing compared to what the Blades of Marmora had, much rather the opposite. With Lance having all he could want and more, Keith had the essentials; only a personal item or two in his room. Fighters couldn’t afford to keep many things, only what was necessary.

    “Do you like it?” Lanced asked, plopping his body to sit on the edge of his plush bed, hoping that it was appealing to other. “It’s..” Keith started, having a bit of a hard time trying to find words to express himself. To him, Lance’s room seemed like a little slice of heaven on Altea, something that seemed nearly unattainable to Keith. “It suits you,” Keith finally answered, holding his head higher than before. “Only the best for a prince.” Lance smiled, enjoying the approval of his room. “Do you think you can stay in my room for tonight? It’s big enough for both of us!” Lance asked, which was true. The Prince’s bed made him seem like a rag doll in comparison.

  
     “I’m not sure.” Keith looked towards Lance’s bed, a sigh carried in his voice. “Ulaz may take me back home with Kolivan to resume my training. Depends on how long they take.” Lance made a soft patting motion on his bed, inviting his new bodyguard to sit with him on the bed.”Come on, sit. It’s not going to bite you.” Lance ushered Keith to sit with him. Lance wasn’t used to having a bodyguard with him, making Keith his first one that was his own. This also meant that the Prince wasn’t well versed in the expectations of a bodyguard’s behavior.

  
     Shaking his head, Keith refused. “It’s your bed. I’m fine with standing. You can sit all you want to.” The little prince huffed and bit the inside of his cheek lightly, visibly showing that he was upset with that answer. “Doesn’t mean I can’t share. Now sit down already!” Lance raised his voice at Keith, not much of a threat, but more to make it clear he didn’t care if Keith protested.”Prince, really..it’s alright.” Keith gave a small, somber smile towards Lance, trying to have him understand that he was content with standing near him. Lance on the other hand, was not going to take that for an answer. Grabbing onto Keith’s arm, he pulled him with both hands onto his bed. “There!” Lance announced triumphantly, placing his hands on his sides.

  
     Sitting up from being grabbed and nearly thrown on the bed, Keith let out a soft sigh. He was supposed to listen to what the prince told him to do, but there were also things he couldn’t give into. Granted it was just a simple request to sit down, but if he got more demanding over time, it could prove to be an issue when he was older. For now, Keith would give in to the small demands and requests, but he would have to resist anything that a troublesome teen could come up with in later years. Not being able to complain about a comfy bed, Keith sat next to Lance as he was already talking about something new.

  
     It was easy for the time the pass between the two. Learning about one another from their interests, their schedules and how they were different as people. Both were bound to get sleepy after a long conversation. After all, it was an important day. Many greetings to people, faces and names to remember, and a lot of stress for everyone. At least it turned out nicely rather than someone getting upset about not being chosen.

  
     Lance was the first to lay down, still dressed is his robes from the day. Keith was fighting a touch of sleep in his system but used his energy to help Lance get ready for bed. Removing the earrings and golden band across his brow, Keith set them down on the bedside dresser, as he didn't know where they were stored usually. Kneeling down before the bed, Keith helped Lance take off his shoes despite Lance losing balance from his nodding head and slouched body.  
It took a few minutes to remove the elaborate robes but soon the little prince was tucked in bed with the sheets pulled up to his shoulders. “Are you going to sleep?” Lance asked, rubbing his tired blue eyes, as he looked Keith. “I will, once I make sure you're asleep,” Keith replied, standing over at the foot of the bed, leaning against the canopy post. A soft yawn came from the Galra boy, revealing a small pair of sharp incisors on the top and bottom rows of his teeth. He was still growing, so he was bound to be tired more often until he was older.

   
     Lance shifted to lay closest to the wall, making sure there was enough room for Keith if he chose to lay down with him. Normally, bodyguards would be given their own room and be stationed outside the room, but for now, he stayed in Lance's room. Keith had a faint eye on the prince as he tried to sleep, not openly staring at him. Catching brief glimpses of Lance's eyes fluttering closed, Keith smiled softly, heading over to close the room door.

  
     Walking to the edge of the bed, Keith sat down, being careful not to disturb the other in bed. Eventually, he moved soft enough to lay down on the bed without disturbing Lance. Turning to lay on his side, he noticed that Lance was faced towards him, still partially awake. Keith averted his eyes, his little ears flickering with uncertainty. He thought Lance was fast asleep by the sound of his breathing..perhaps Lance was good at faking sleep. Or he was easily woken up.  
“Sorry..I can get up if you want?” Keith asked, dropping the blanket he started to pick up. Lance made a whine of a noise as opposed to actually speaking, pulling the blanket to cover the both of them. “Sleep..” Lance mumbled, closing his eyes again to rest. “..Okay.” Keith said after a moment of contemplation, settling down and closing his eyes as well.

     
     Eventually, when King Alfor, Kolivan and Ulaz were done with the paperwork needed for Keith’s position, they went to check on the two. Remembering that Lance had announced where he was taking them, Alfor lead the Marmora members off to Lance's room, noting that the door was unlocked. Opening it up with a press of a button, the three gazed into the room, finding the two fast asleep in bed. Facing one another with peaceful expressions on their face.

  
     “Seems like they got along well.” Ulaz noted, stepping out from the doorway, “Let us leave them to sleep. We shall leave in the morning. Keith has a lot of work to do before he can stay here without us.” The other two agreed, closing the door, allowing the boys to enjoy their first night as Prince and Bodyguard.


	2. Rise and Shine

     The night transitioned seamlessly into the morning, allowing for a relatively smooth start to the day. However, Lance and Keith had slept in past the time they were supposed to wake up. This would normally have been Keith's job, but being asleep meant that he couldn't exactly do his job. At least someone in the castle knew this and thought to go and wake the two up.

  
     Just outside the door, a combination of twos voice could be heard, talking in rather loud whispers. “Do you know his passcode?” One of the voices spoke, ending up waking Lance and Keith. The voice seemed to attempt being quiet but it didn't seem to work that well if it woke them up. Lance sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He still wanted to sleep in but knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep with those voices.

  
     “Can you go see who it is?” Lance nudged Keith's shoulder, motioning toward the door. Keith nearly fell off the bed from the nudge, holding onto the sheets to at least slow his descent, landing on the floor with a soft thud. “Ugh..” Keith groaned, standing up and untangling the sheets from around his ankle. Lance followed soon behind.

  
     Before they could open the door themselves, the door slid open from the outside, revealing Lance’s older sister, Allura, as well as her companion, Coran. Allura was dressed in her own robes, one similar to Lance's. Pristine white linens, accented with shades of pink as well as blue. Sporting similar jewelry as the prince, but had darker skin and lighter hair. Allura was only a few years older but carried far more maturity than the prince.

  
     “About time you both got up.” Allura stood stiffly, resting her hands on her hips as she shot a glare at the two of them. “Sorry. I was not aware of the time.” Keith responded, both his ears and his head were pointed downwards, saluting the princess with a fist over his chest. Even if no one could truly be perfect, Keith had to strive to be the next best thing.

  
     “Alluraaaaa, you sound like Moooom!” Lance rolled his eyes as he complained, standing up straighter and stretching his whole body. Allura sighed, “You're lucky it was me and not Mother. She's looking you and..” Allura looked to the Galra boy as if waiting for him to state his name. “Hm? Oh..it's Keith.” He replied, looking up at her, bringing his hands to his sides. “Keith,” Allura repeated. “Both of you need to come down for breakfast.” With that, Allura turned on her heel down the hall, Coran following behind her.

  
     Keith looked back to Lance, sighing softly as the day would have to have a quick start to it. “Are you ready to get something to eat?” Keith asked, walking towards the still open doorway. Lance stumbled over, yawning and waving his hand for Keith to follow. “Eat first, talk later,” Lance said, heading down the hallway towards the dining hall, still in his night robes. Keith couldn’t help but crack a smile, adjusting his armor slightly as he followed the prince down the hall.

  
     The castle had a large floor plan, making the walk from room to room a bit longer than the Marmora base. Eventually, they made their way into the dining room where, thankfully, two plates of food were set out for them. A woman sat at the table, along with King Alfor. She seemed to share the same features as Allura, easy to guess that this woman was her mother. As the King and Queen spotted the two, they gave the small boys a gentle smile.

  
     Feeling a little out of place with the room being full of Alteans, Keith spoke up. “Where are Kolivan and Ulaz?” Keith asked, taking a sweep across the room. “They didn’t leave, did they?” Keith seemed worried but knew that they wouldn’t do that to him - Leaving him in a new place without anyone to guide him. Lance placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, patting him briefly before sitting down and starting to eat. Keith silently sat down in the seat next to him. Looking down at the plate of food before him then back up to the other two at the far side of the table.

  
     “Don’t worry, your mentors are still here,” The Queen spoke, folding her arms over the table. “They should be done preparing their ship by the time you have finished your meal.” Lance looked up at the mention of this, his mouth open as he froze for a moment, his spoon nearly in his mouth. “Wait-What!” He said, setting his spoon down with a clink. “Lance-” King Alfor spoke, seeing as he had flung a little bit of food goo across the table. Keith managed to dodge gelatinous projectile as it was flung by accident.

  
     “Sorry, but, Keith is leaving today? Like- in a Varga?!” Lance seemed to be surprised at this and honestly upset at the fact that his new bodyguard was already leaving. “Who else am I going to hang out with?” Keith looked towards Lance when he said this, wondering if he meant that he enjoyed having Keith’s company. The Queen sighed softly. “You will get to see...Keith again. Just remember, he still has to go through training before he is able to stay here and protect you. I’m sure in a few years he’ll be a fine bodyguard for you. But you must understand that you both have your own duties to attend to.”

  
     Seems as if the Queen was already informed to her son’s newest bodyguard, and approving at that. Lance slouched in his chair pouting. “You..enjoy having me around?” Keith asked, swallowing a spoonful of the food goo. His ears were perked up with interest, hoping that he could gain a friend out of this job and a great honor.

  
     “Of course I do!” Lance threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point. “I haven’t gotten to talk to someone else my age in a while. Besides, you’re really cool!” A grin formed on Lance’s face, earning a smile from Keith. The King and Queen noticed how their bond already grew from just meeting and hanging out with one another in one night; needless to say, they were proud their son was able to pick a good bodyguard and an even greater companion.

  
     King Alfor spoke up. “Don’t worry you two. You will be able to see each other again. Maybe more visits can be planned into your schedule..” Lance stood up. “Really?!” He gasped. “If you manage to stay ahead on your studies and behave.” The little Prince groaned, earning a chuckle or two from the King and Queen. Keith couldn’t argue with that trade, to which he replied: “I will work hard so I can progress my skills.” A proud smile on his lips as he faces the others at the table.

  
     “Good. Now, we’ll go see if Kolivan has finished loading up their ship. You two stay here. When you’re done eating, you can come to the hangars.” King Alfor instructed the boys. Keith nodded in return while Lance smiled. “We will!” Lance called out, waving his parents off as the two were left alone to finish their food. Lance’s smile softened. “Is everything okay?” Keith asked, noticing the excitement in Lance’s voice had died down a little bit. “Yeah...Just, I don’t want it to be months or years without us talking. I mean..it would be odd to have to ‘meet you’ again when you start staying here, you know?”

  
     Keith knew that feeling pretty well. Going on trips, meeting someone new, and losing connection with them once they left that planet. It was bittersweet for the most part; sweet for talking with someone new, bitter to never see them again. “Well, I can always ask to come back. Maybe pilot myself here when I learn how to? I should be starting flight training in a couple of months.” Keith mentioned, trying to cheer Lance up. “Besides, we can have more things to take about when I come back. Would you like that?” Lance nodded at this, his legs kicking off the edge of the seat. “Yeah!”

  
     The two spent more time, chatting and eating together until their plates were plenty clean. Keith slid out of his seat, pushing it in as it hovered in place. Helping Lance out of his chair, pushing it in behind him, Keith knew what was next. He didn't look so forward to being split apart after just being put together. “So should we go to the hangers no-” Keith was cut off as Lance held a finger to Keith’s lips. “Wait! Let me go get something, I’ll meet you at the hangars in a bit. Just start walking down the south hall and you’ll be there soon!” Before Keith could ask anything else, the prince ran off on his own.

  
     It was a bit worrisome to see Lance run off on his own but, he didn’t know where he was running to go and chase after him. He would be alright..hopefully. Keith sighed, hoping that it wouldn’t come back to bite him later. Walking along the southern hall, he could hear the voices of Kolivan and Ulaz. Picking up his pace, he entered the hangar room, finding all four of the adults in there. “There you are Keith,” Ulaz spoke, being the first one to notice him enter. “Is the Prince with you?”

  
     “No,” Keith began. “He went to go get something and told me to go ahead. I..don’t know what he’s getting but he said he would meet me here. Is that okay?” Keith asked, hoping they weren’t too mad at him for letting Lance go off of his own. “It’s alright. In the Castle, Lance can go off on his own. He only needs to be kept under a close watch is when there is a gathering in the castle or he travels somewhere other than here.” The Queen reassured him, watching Keith sigh heavily.

  
     Looking up the ship, Kolivan was in the cockpit, checking the diagnostics of the ship to ensure that they were ready for the trip back home. Altean supplies were loaded in the ship, as a peace offering and a thank you for providing Keith’s abilities to them, along with the new alliance with the Marmora. “We should be ready in a two dobashes.” Kolivan stated, opening up the particle hood so Keith and Ulaz could get inside as well.

  
     Time was running a short, Keith was worried that Lance wouldn’t be back in time. Standing with his arms folded across his chest, his clawed fingers tapped against the armor that covered his arms.“Come on Prince..” he mumbled impatiently, hoping that whatever Lance was getting was important. “Keith,” Ulaz’s voice nearly startled him.”Yes?” Keith replied, looking over his shoulder. “Are you ready to go?” Ulaz asked, noticing that Keith seemed a little impatient.

  
     “Yes but..” Keith started, stopping as he heard the engine start to rev softly. “Can’t we wait a little bit longer? I haven’t gotten to say goodbye yet.” His ears tilted back, his eyes gazing towards the ground. “You know we have a schedule to stick to. We have a long ride ahead of us and a short margin of time for the barrier to open up when we reach the base..” Ulaz tried to bring Keith down softly as he was joining Kolivan in the spacecraft. “We can wait for a few another dobashes, but after that, we have to get going.”

  
     A few more ticks passed and the sound of shoes slapping against the ground could be heard down a nearby hallway. “Wait!” A voice called out- it was lance, holding onto something in his arms. “Wait! Don’t go yet!!” The Prince shouted, going as fast as his little legs could carry him. Nearly skidding to a stop in front of Keith who, in return, gently reached out to grab Lance’s arms so he wouldn’t crash into them. “Easy, you could have fallen,” Keith said, helping to stabilize Lance.

   
     “Take..this,” Lance said out of breath, holding out a small rectangular device. Picking the object up, it was small, enough to fit comfortably in his hand. An orange screen with grey edges along the four corners. A small menu written in white text could be seen on the semi-opaque screen. “Is this..” Keith started, trying to figure out what it was. “A communicator?” He looked up at Lance, who nodded. “Yeah. It took a while to sync them up but, Allura gave me a spare pair that we can use while we’re away. Just find me..right..here!” He said, clicking on an icon that had his face on it.

       
     “I can receive your messages no matter where you are now,” Lance said, glad he thought of this before Keith had left. He cut it close on time, but at least he did so before it was too late to do anything. “Keith,” Kolivan said in a stern voice. Lance looked over at the ship, a sad smile on his lips. “Promise me you’ll use it as often as you can?” Lance asked, holding onto his half of the pair of devices. “I promise,” Keith said with a confident nod, looking over at Kolivan.

  
     Just as he was about to turn around and head to the ship, Lance quickly wrapped his arms around Keith for a hug. Keith looked at Lance, surprised and a bit flustered, not being used to the attention he got from the prince. He softened, returning the hug to the other, his hands reaching around Lance’s shoulders. A few collective aww’s from the King and Queen who had stepped back to watch their departure. As soon as the gesture started, it ended. Keith had to climb up into the ship so they could stick to their tight schedule.

  
     Lance backed up from the ship, making sure to stay clear of the runway so they could leave. Keith sat in the seat towards the back, having Kolivan and Ulaz sitting in front of him as they were the pilots. The two waved to one another for a moment, being cut off as the particle hood materialized in front of them, blocking off their sight of one another. Keith sat back, fastening, the restraints around his waist, clutching the small communicator to his chest. He was afraid that he would lose it, or even break it if he wasn’t careful.

  
     The ship powered up, the engines heating up as the ship slowly moved to hover in the air above the ground. This was their departure, unsure of when they could see the other again, but eager regardless of when that time came. Without much of a second thought, the ship sped off the runway, out through the hangar and into the wide sea of space, back to Marmora. The wind from the takeoff ruffled everyone’s hair, whipped their clothing around to the front and forced them to keep their eyes shut until the air stilled.

  
     Lance stared at the hangar exit, holding onto the communicator in his hands, staring at it as he was already waiting for something to come through. “Don’t lose sleep over it, Lance. He will answer soon. Come, you have studies to do.” King Alfor said, placing a hand on the prince’s back, leading him away. As he walked, Lance looked out into the sky, as if he could still see the ship among the farthest of stars.

  
     Back on the ship, Keith was dead silent, gazing up at the device and the two other Marmora members. Kolivan could feel Keith’s gaze off and on him as he piloted the ship. “Keith, you don’t need us to tell you when you can answer..go on.” Keith smiled, sitting with his legs tucked into his chest. Pressing the icon from before, typing on the screen with ease as he got an immediate answer. Surely the start of a constant interaction between the two that would last for a long time.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! So, this is still early on in this fanfiction as I plan there will be close to ten chapters to cover the main events of this story. Personally, a chapter can be written by me and finalized by my narrator over the time span of a few days. While we were originally planning to stockpile on chapters to release once a week, I feel as this would be easier to allow readers to get content as soon as possible without having them wait, or as I often fail to update on set days if I plan ahead. For now, there may be a smooth flow of content coming out from this point on, and I hope that each and every one of you all can enjoy it!


	3. In Years Time

     Years had passed without much of a sense of how long it was or how long it will be until the two were to be reunited with one another back on Altea. On both ends of this awaited meeting, each had improved during their time apart but made sure to inform the other of what they did. No matter if it was a simple detail, as if what they ate, or if it was that one of them completed an assignment that took them months to finish- they were happy to know what the other was doing.

     The notifications on their communicators were that of a wildfire at first, but had eventually slowed down over the years apart. Still responding but not as often as they once were. Understandable as both Keith and Lance were busy people, but still saddening when their contact with each other came across as a jumble of words of what they did that day. Life seemed determined to keep them together but also seemed to pull them apart as well.

     Their bond was strong, even from a great distance as from Altea to Marmora. Keith knew he was just as excited to see Lance in person again as Lance was to see him. Though, was it because he missed the company of the other? How Lance made him laugh with how much of a goofball he is? Or..was it something else? Keith wasn’t completely sure, but it wasn’t like he needed to know in order to feel something for the other. He was almost sure this feeling was mutual between the two of them.

     Keith’s attention was drawn away from what he was working on, seeing Lance’s face show up on the communicator. Even as years passed, both well into their later teens, Lance still had a goofy grin on his face. “Accept transmission,” Keith stated, using his foot to pull the crate over that his communicator was resting on. “So, what did you break this time?” Keith chuckled softly once the call was started, knowing that Lance often had to sneak in phone calls in order to talk to him. “Haha, very funny.” The sound of Lance’s voice was loud and clear through the communicator.

     “Can’t I call you just to say ‘Hey, how’s it going?’” Lance asked, his expression nearly able to hear from behind the screen. “Well, you can but we both know that you get in trouble more often and call me to help bail you out from Allura.” Keith smiled softly, picking up a nearby rag. “Either way, I’m good. Just preparing a few things is all.” Keith answered Lance’s question, knowing that he was bound to be curious as he had been pretty vague about what he had been up to lately.

     “Are you planning a surprise for me?” Lance asked, a questioning tone coming through in his voice. “If it was a surprise, it would be ruined if I told you. Besides, surprises are meant to keep you guessing - If I really am doing something or not.” Keith answered, finding himself to be a bit more playful around Lance. It was easy seeing how they clicked right from the very start. “Don’t try to bother Allura about it. I know you.” Keith smirked. “Since you know me so well, you already knew I tried that already,” Lance stated, rather proud of himself. “Of course you did.”

     Lance was a curious one, especially since he had his eyes on the Galra fighter. With the pictures he was sent, how could he not? Keith’s fur had grown in nicely, rendering him to be fluffy at the ears and to have a soft face. His eyes were now a striking yellow, and his body had toned up. Certainly eye candy to the prince, but the prince was candy to the fighter as well. Lance was slim, elegant, but also a hint of mischievous and dare-devilish. If it was hard not to fawn over a picture of one another, it would be a hell of a challenge to not do so in person.

     “That should do it. I have to go Lance.” Keith said, dusting off his hands as he picked up the communicator. “Already? But I just got on!” Lance pouted, holding the device on his end. “I know, but I can’t keep this waiting. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Keith said, hanging up once Lance, begrudgingly, hung up the phone. Keith looked at the ship he finished preparing, planning to take it out for the little surprise he had planned.

     Catching up on his fighting skills, he was able to have time in order to learn how to pilot on his own. Finishing up his training as well, he was able to finally join Lance on Altea, rather than extended stays to protect him. He was glad he was able to stay for weeks at a time but didn’t like that he had to keep coming back. For now, it seems, Keith would be able to stay in Altea with Lance permanently. Keith had a feeling that Lance would like this surprise.

     Lance had known that Keith had to go through copious amounts of training to be on his own, as well as the work of the Blades never seemed to end, but he couldn’t help but complain at the time it took. Wondering when Keith would get to come visit and when he would eventually be able to stay with him. But with this surprise, he had a feeling that it meant Keith would be able to stay much longer than just a few days like he normally would.

     Keith made sure to pack everything he needed, things of his that were personal belongings as well. His luxite blade was a must, a picture of those he cared for from the Marmora, items to keep his armor and weapons in the best shape, and some other clothes that weren't a part of his armor. His communicator was hooked up to the ship, being able to contact Altea to know of his arrival. After all, having a Glara fighter jet dock without announcement would be a little alarming.

     Setting a path for Altea, Keith just hoped he was ready or wasn't going to be arriving at a bad time. After all, he wanted to surprise Lance but he hoped his timing wasn't Ill put. With a sigh, he left the Marmora base, better now than never. He couldn't leave his prince waiting...not for too long anyway.

     Meanwhile, back in Altea, Lance was getting a bit antsy. He had nothing to, being sure to push his assignments out of the way, including those for an upcoming celebration of his. It was a few months away, but preparations were needed to be set out earlier. It was such a big deal for Lance’s eighteenth birthday..meaning he could marry someone of his choosing if he found someone that is.

     It was about midday and the day progressed slowly, more so to antagonize Lance as he waited for something- anything to happen. Bothering Allura didn’t work- she kicked him out of her room as usual- the training deck would take up too much time to go through a few levels, but perhaps a walk around the castle grounds would do him some good. Still being within the castle barrier, no one had to follow him. Giving Lance the chance to be alone with his thoughts.   
  
     Altea was luscious with its plants and architecture. The floral bushes lining a carefully crafted pathway, each stone seeming to bear the usual altean symbols in an intricate pattern. “Come on..come back already,” Lance mumbled, kicking a loose pebble across the pathway, more than likely thinking about the next time he would get to see Keith. Who could blame him?

     It was true that Lance was busy with his lessons as well as making appearances as Altea’s prized prince, but, it seemed like he was alone most of the time. Nearly everyone was busy and didn’t have time to just hang out with him like when he was younger. Lance was happy that his life was fairly easy, but still, he knew there was something more than to just looking like a polished gem on the finest jewelry. Keith made him feel different as if he was welcomed regardless of who he was.

     Among his thoughts, a revving sound broke through, making his attention being snapped up to the sky. “That’s-” Squinting at the ship in the sky, he noticed the Galra fighter jet passing through the barrier “Keith!” Lance stopped in his tracks, knowing that the only Galra ships that came through were from the blade of Marmora. When there was the blades, there was Keith.

     Without much of a second thought, Lance turned on his heel, booking it as fast as he could back into the castle. The motion caught Keith’s attention, spying the prince running back into the castle. Keith smiled, pulling into the opening hangar knowing that Lance would be the first one to greet him upon his arrival. Nothing else would be better than that for a warm welcome.

     Skidding down the halls and hanging on the corners of the walls, Lance was not slowing down. Nealy running into passersby and servant alike, a wide grin on his face the entire time. Eventually, he made it into the hangars as the ship was docked. Keith didn’t have to look in order to know that Lance made it in time, hearing his voice calling for him was more than enough to know of the prince’s presence.

     “Keith! You’re here! Keith!...Keith!” He must have been as happy as a yupper with his words coming out with such enthusiasm. Though, it was never good to keep a prince waiting after nearly torturing him with his absence. Keith turned off the particle hood, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and jumping out the side of the ship. Sliding down the side and landing with ease. Before he could say much he was nearly tackled onto the ground.

     “Woah-!” Keith exclaimed, stumbling back a few feet as Lance crashed into him for a hug. “Glad to see you too.” Keith smiled, wrapping his arms around Lance as he held on tight. Keith could smell his hair, something refreshing like mint, his skin smooth against him, but he couldn’t let his mind wander. “Can I move now?” He asked, rubbing Lance’s back softly. As much as he would love nothing more than to hold onto Lance, they both knew they couldn’t hold that position forever.

     “Please tell me you’re here to stay this time?” Lance asked in an almost pitiful voice as he rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re in luck. I am. I piloted myself here, brought my things and I am now here to work as your bodyguard.” Keith told him, knowing it was making Lance happy by the hushed ‘Yes!’ Lance made to himself. “Though, I still have to make sure you stay out of trouble.”

     Lance rolled his eyes, pulling away. “Geez, what are you, my mom now?” He asked, nudging Keith’s shoulder. “Anyway, your room was prepped a while ago. Right across from mine.” He linked his arms with Keith, leading him down towards where the rooms were. “So you know,” Lance started. “You’re always welcome to my room, no questions asked~” There he goes, being a flirt with his now signature smile that shined as bright as the suns and stars combined.

     “But that also means you can’t try and sneak out. My hearing is about ten fold since you first met me.” Keith said, holding onto his bag which was slung over his shoulder, remembering that this was the same path as the one he took the first time in the castle. Though, with the placement of the rooms, Keith assumed that Lance must have kissed up to someone in order to get Keith’s room in close proximity to his.

     “Geez, where is your sense of adventure?” Lance rolled his eyes but with a playful tone to his body language. “Right next to my sense of responsibility. Which keeps the both of us in check. You may be the Prince but I am your bodyguard. Only I can say when we go on adventures.” Keith said, walking with Lance down the hall, watching as he unlocked the door for him, he would have to memorize the code later.

     With the room doors opening, it was pretty simple but he could tell Lance put a few things in there for him. Along the cool grey walls and floor, there was a rather nice rug, a desk and a chair, a few photographs of Altea, and a large holographic display. There was also a walk-in closet, and upon seeing it, Keith opened it up, starting to unpack his things while Lance sat at the desk. “I know, I know, you can thank me later. The room was pretty bare before I got my hands on it.”

     “I could tell,” Keith smirked, his back turned towards lance as he hung clothes on hangers, and set some items on the closet shelf. Keith would be lying if he said he couldn’t feel Lance’s eyes on him. Lance was reclined back in the chair, legs crossed over one another, an arm over the back of the seat while the other supported his chin. His eyes practically glued to Keith, but as soon as the other turned around, Lance averted his gaze out the window, acting innocently as he could.

     “So, any plans for the day then?” Keith asked, closing the closet behind him as he walked out of it. “Yeah, just some boring stuff but I thought I would wait for your next call before doing it but, with you being here now, it makes it a lot better.” Keith’s ears tilted in confusion. “Why would you need to wait for my call?” Keith asked, thinking it must have been to get his input on something- or to use him as an outlet for procrastination.

     Lance grinned, “Come on, it will be easier to show you anyway.” taking Keith by the arm again and leading him around. “I can walk on my own you know.” Keith noticed how Lance was leading him around. “Yeah..and I want to lead you around,” Lance said back, not lingering on it as they turned the corner. They ended up walking through a large room, one with a meeting table and other Alteans standing in the room while others sat at the table. “We have a party to plan!” Lance said, letting go to which Keith stood nearby with his hands folded behind his back.  
  
     Lance was quick to greet others, saying formalities and shaking hands with the others, having Keith stand beside him. Keith admired how Lance handled things, making the perfect combination of his own personality and formality. Addressing each of them as they had something to attend to for the preparations: Caterings, table settings, music, guests, invitations, dresses, florists, servants. Keith didn’t think he could even handle doing that like Lance was able to.

     Stepping forward to follow Lance, Keith took the time to look at Lance. After all, if the prince got to look at him as he was turned around, it was only fair he got to do the same. Seeing the earrings sway with his movements, the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a grin, his eyelashes batting with each blink. Keith had missed him, quite a lot in all honesty. Though, the more he looked, the more Lance caught onto him, asking questions about what he should pick and what not.

     A Varga passed, and everyone had left, leaving one exhausted Lance to fall into a chair to rest. The chair dipping under his weight. “Oh Ancients, that took forever!” Lance let out an over exaggerated sigh as he slouched in the chair. “At least it’s out of the way now.” Keith smiled, sitting down in the chair next to him, wondering about the guest list. “Why did they ask you about the officials of the other races? You picked Marmora out of them as well?” Keith questioned, wondering if Lance could answer his questions.

     “Oh, Those. Basically, they want to send their best suitors for me from each society. If they had someone as great as you for me, I would highly doubt it.” Keith perked up a little. “Like another prince or princess?” Lance looked over after hearing his question. “Well, yeah. That’s how it has to be I guess. Royals marrying royals..for show really.” Lance gave a sigh between his words but spoke up again. “Do you know who they are for Marmora?”

     Keith didn’t, at least, he didn’t think they had any. They had their Leader, Kolivan, but not really anyone to fit the Prince or Princess role. Keith shook his head no as he had no idea. “I suppose we’ll get to see when the time comes,” Keith said, hopefully easing his curiosity, but only built up his own. Maybe he would contact Kolivan about it later. “I guess you’re right. Onto the other things..” Lance rose from his chair, bringing Keith along to help with the other preparations.

     Through the rest of the day, Lance grew more tired, Keith not too far from him. While the Galra didn’t need as much sleep, they got just as tired. Heading back to their rooms, Keith helped Lance get ready for bed. Talking to him as he stood against the wall as Lance took a bath, tying off his night robes, and tucking the Prince into bed, just like when they first met. Pulling the covers over Lance, he noticed that his gaze was meeting Lance’s with an expectant look. “What?” Keith raised a brow at him. “Where’s my goodnight kiss?~” Lance playfully pursed his lips up at the other and closing his eyes. ‘What a goofball..’ Keith thought to himself.

     Leaning down, he did give Lance a little peck, but on his forehead. Earning a pout from the Prince. “That’s not for me to kiss Prince.” He said with a smile. “But it can be~” Lance opened his eyes, grinning up at the other. “I’ll see you first thing in the morning, sleep, tight Prince,” Keith said, patting the other’s shoulder as he left the room, crossing the hall to relax in his own.

     Sitting down on his bed, making sure he was completely alone, he pulled out his communicator from a pocket in his armor, taking off the heavy chest piece and shoulder pads and setting them aside. Finding Kolivan’s contact, he started the connection. Waiting a few moments as he rested his arms on his legs. “Kolivan?” Keith asked, “We need to talk.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the wait for this chapter wasn't too bad. I know that it had been over a week since the last update, but some things had set me back a little and I couldn't post as soon as I would have liked to. I hope that I can get chapters out in a reasonable amount of time in the future!


	4. A Hidden Responsibility

     Keith had questions, and Kolivan had those answers. As their leader, Kolivan was supposed to know everything, but he was able to keep things secret if he saw fit. He knew that not many would oppose him and question his way of leading, but Keith thought that he had the right to know as a member of the Marmora. As well as being close to Kolivan, he figured that he wouldn’t have to face any consequences if he were to question a thing or two to Kolivan.

     The other end of the communicator had picked up a signal, Kolivan’s voice coming through clear but also a bit loudly. “Please don’t tell me you ran into complications already..” Kolivan asked, knowing that it was merely hours since Keith had arrived on Altea. “No. Not yet.” Yet as in he knew there was bound to be some later down the line. “I just have some questions. I think you of all people have the answers I need.” Keith was often formal when talking with his leader, but knew he didn’t always have to be this way with him.

     “Did the Prince tell you anything?” Kolivan inquired, his voice sounding as if he had raised a brow at his words. “Nothing aside from where my room was and his party preparations,” Keith said, setting the communicator next to him so he could start to get changed. Good thing it wasn't a video call, otherwise, things might have been a bit awkward. “Alright..then what did you want to ask me?” Keith sighed. “It was about the party preparations. Something about the officials..the princesses and princes of the other races. Marmora was on there...we don't have anyone like that, do we?”

     A heavy sigh came from Kolivan as if he didn't want to answer. “About that,” He started. “We were hoping to maintain and strengthen our alliance with Altea by nominating someone to fill that role. None of us are exactly royalty but it can be assigned through the right measures. We were hoping to have someone that was already on more than good terms with the Prince in order to have our representative to be chosen by him.”

     Putting the pieces together, he had a feeling that he had his answer. “By placing me as the Prince’s bodyguard..that would make me the perfect suitor for him. Right?” Keith asked. He agreed with the thought process but wasn’t sure if he was going to able to pull through with this the entire time.”Yes. We don’t think our plan can falter. We have seen how the Prince looks up to you, it’s not a secret to us. Though, it is up to you if you wish to go through with this.” Kolivan said another voice joined the call. “Take a few days to think about it, yet the sooner your response, the better.” With that, the call was ended.

     “Great..” Keith sighed. This meant he had only a few months to win Lance’s heart, making sure that he would be picked by Lance when his party came. Sure it was easy as Lance already flirted with him, but what was his competition? It was worrisome but he couldn’t let it affect him. For now, he slipped under his covers and dimmed the lights, deciding that a good night’s rest could at least help him come to a plan.

     So much for a restful sleep. Keith did rest but it wasn’t as fulfilling as he would have liked. As if he slept but didn’t dream- just lying in bed with his eyes closed for a few hours. Either way, he had to get Lance up as well, after he got ready of course. A quick shower and a light breakfast were enough to wake him up, glad that he gave himself time before waking the prince. Otherwise, he would be running around like a yupper avoiding a bath.

     Crossing the hallway, he noticed that a few servants were up as well. Restocking things here and there, and cleaning down the hallways before any of the royal family members were up. Knocking on the door, he gave Lance a little warning before he came in. After no reply, he decided to unlock the door, still finding the Prince in bed. Lance was all wrapped up in his sheets, refusing to rise for the day. Even a “Five more dobashes..” could be heard as he pulled the sheets up over his head.

     “That’s not going to work on me, you know.,” Keith said, smiling as Lance still had a childish attitude to him. “Come on,” Keith said, leaning over to grab the hem of the sheets, attempting to peel them off of his sleeping form. Seems like Lance had an iron grip on them, determined to sleep in. “Prince.” He spoke again, knowing that he couldn’t give in, no matter how cute Lance was being.

     It wasn’t long before he felt something pull at him. While he had his grip on the blanket, Lance had turned over on his side, ending up bringing Keith over with him. A stumble. An honest mistake, though, the giggles made him think that Lance had planned that. Keith ended up leaning over Lance on his bed, towering over him as he was faced with a smug grin on the Prince’s face. “Well, Hello there~” Lance cooed, wearing his grin like a shiny badge.

     “You did that on purpose.” Keith rolled his eyes, shuffling his body back in order to stand up again. “Guilty, but I think you didn’t mind it,” Lance replied, kicking the covers up and off of his body as he eventually got out of bed. “Why do we have to get up so early anyway?” Lance asked aloud, not really looking for an answer, but more so to just complain in hopes for sympathy.

     “Training starts early. Seems like you’ve been slacking on your reaction times according to the report Allura gave me.” Keith said, holding up his communicator which had some white text on the orange screen. Waving it for emphasis, or perhaps just to tease the Alteam, Keith slipping it back into the pocket of his armor. “That means you’ll have to get into training attire first thing. Then, you can eat.” Keith said, seeing the obvious distaste in the other.

     Lance visibly pouted, starting to get changes with the help of Keith, who folded his clothes and handed him the other pieces. “You’re lucky you’re my favorite..” Lance grumbled, still a bit tired and wanting to continue his beauty sleep rather than train first thing in the morning. Keith picked up on this, smiling softly as he was able to hear the Prince. “You’ll live. If you get scratched up, I can patch you up.”

     It didn’t take much longer until Lance was ready. Sure it wasn’t the most dazzling thing he could have worn, but he wasn’t supposed to be dressed to impress, just to get his training over, to eat, and then to continue on with his day. Lance seemed to rely on Keith for a lot of things, like now, he was able to depend on his bodyguard to protect him and to help him grow stronger.

     By the time they walked to the training room, each had gotten a practice staff to use. The ends being charged with an electrical current- not enough to do any major damage, but enough to hurt and to land a hit on the training robots. “Alright. We’ll start with a few training rounds separate, then together. These may be lower level but-” Ask Keith was explaining, Lance cut him off with a wave of a hand.

     “Yeah, yeah lower levels than the harder ones. I got it.” Lance said, smirking as he had heard the little lecture many times before, just wanting to start the session. “Anyway..I’ll go first,” Keith said, waving the staff to have Lance stand out of the training area. “Begin level one, Target only myself.” The intelligence system deployed a single bot down from the ceiling, about as tall as a Galra soldier, but with Altean colors such as white and gold.

     The bot had stood up, the light in the middle of its head turned on to display a blue hue. It had a staff of its own, making things a bit harder to manage. Keith kept a level head, remembering his own training on how to take it down. While Keith went first, it was a gesture to Lance for him to simply watch and learn, yet Lance did more watching than learning. The grunts and clashing of the metal on metal weren’t too distracting to the Prince as he focused on his Bodyguard.

     Lance sighed, leaning against the wall, his eyes on Keith for the second time that day. The Prince had been told to think about who he would like to be wed to one day, but his heart told him not to listen to those that were picked out for him. Keith was..Keith. Not perfect by any means, but, just something about him made Lance feel at ease. He was the perfect mix of stern, and reasonable. Treated Lance more as a friend than for his role. After all, they were friends for years, making these feelings a bit confusing for him.

     Perhaps it was glorified admiration for Keith, or maybe it was-”Prince!” Keith’s voice snapped the Altean from his thoughts. Lance shook his head. “Huh? What..” He stood up, seeing as the bot was powered down. “Your turn, same level,” Keith said, walking over towards Lance, leaning against the wall. Maybe sweating just a little, but Keith had more armor on than Lance. “Okay, Okay. Watch and learn~” Lance smirked, taking some of that overconfidence and using it for his training.

     About a Varga later, the two of them were tired. Sweating and trying to catch their breath before doing anything else. “I thought those were supposed to be the lower levels!” Lance said, having a sore body from the few hits that struck. “I thought they were but..maybe someone changed the difficulty. Allura said she would have it ready to go by the time we got here.” Keith explained, fanning his flushed face a bit.

     “She must have changed it.” Lance crossed his arms and grumbled. “She’s always doing stuff like that. Talk about tough love..” Keith chuckled softly at Lance, finding his expressive nature to be amusing. Lance smiled softly in return. “Well, time to get cleaned up I guess. Still, plenty of stuff to plan.” Lance reluctantly pulled away from the wall. “Didn’t you already cover most of it yesterday?” Keith asked, following in pursuit.

     “Most of it..sure. But then you have all that fine print to everything. If I’m going to have an amazing party, then I need to get everything right. Maybe even get you some nice new armor for it.” Lance said, poking at the dark purple armor Keith wore. Keith smiled, giving him a small tap on the shoulder. “Then you’ll have to look stunning to outshine the rest.”

     With their playful banter, the two were handling the tasks quite well. Keith voicing his opinions of the choices Lance made, and Lance in return listening carefully to what Keith had to say. But, in the back of both of their minds was worry. Keith wondering if Lance would even accept the idea of him being a suitor- if it was even acceptable seeing as there would soon be an expected heir to the throne once Alfor stepped down. Lance had dreaded his fate, wanting to live free and to not be tied down by someone who didn’t love him.

     Despite their looming thoughts, they kept it to themselves. After all, it wouldn’t be wise to spread worry to others. It would have to all be sorted out in time as the days passed. Bringing it closer to the date of Lance’s celebration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! With the holidays being upon us, the chapter was a little delayed again. The next chapter will more than likely be the start of the climax, and perhaps a bit of drama as well! I hope you all look forward to the next update :)


End file.
